


Climbing or... Godzilla came!

by MalRhy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Comic, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalRhy/pseuds/MalRhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jack rallentò un attimo, guardando in basso verso le sue due sorelle, prima di riportare lo sguardo davanti a sé: perdere la presa per disattenzione a una simile altezza non solo sarebbe stato alquanto sciocco, ma anche mortale, o comunque in grado di fargli male. Inoltre, era l'apripista e questo voleva dire che doveva prestare ancora più attenzione: il suo compito, infatti, era tastare il terreno, controllando quali appigli fossero più difficili, quali arbusti evitare e quali sporgenze fossero troppo friabili per poter reggere il loro peso; e di ogni cosa, avvisava le altre due.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Mary, l'ultima a salire, nonostante fosse la più grande, osservava con attenzione i movimenti di suo fratello e sua sorella, pronta a fare presa se fosse successo qualcosa.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>«Mary!» chiamò Sarah, la più giovane e scatenata del gruppo. «Hai tu l'acqu-ah!» chiese, ma la sua distrazione la fece dondolare sul posto: un piede si era appoggiato su una sporgenza che, però, era friabile e aveva ceduto.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Partecipa alla challenge di LJ "Fallo Felice Fest".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing or... Godzilla came!

**Author's Note:**

> Mi avevano chiesto un'avventura. Beh, questa è una storia plottata anni fa, mai scritta. Quindi, perché no? Mi aspettavo che uscisse una cosa molto easy going, invece è uscita una storiella carina! E la cosa mi piace!  
> Spero piaccia anche a voi e che si capisca bene ^^

La salita era lunga; lunga ed estremamente pericolosa. I tre giovani arrampicatori (giovani, ma non insperti, erano dei professionisti, loro!) sapevano che avrebbero dovuto prestare molta attenzione nei loro movimenti. Erano in cordata, naturalmente, e si sarebbero sostenuti a vicenda.  
La parete era quasi completamente verticale, con poche prese e rientranze per poterci stare comodamente o avere una presia ferrea. Ogni tanto trovavano degli arbusti, ma erano troppo secchi per potercisi attaccare. La magnesite veiva rimaneggiata costantemente, nelle poche pause che si concedevano.  
Non sapevano per quanto tempo si erano arrampicati e per quanto altro tempo avrebbero continuato: la cartina indicava che il rifugio più vicino era più in alto di altri 200 metri e lontano ancora un miglio. Non l'avrebbero raggiunto prima del tramonto.  
Inoltre, non erano sicuri che qualcuno fosse a conoscenza della loro presenza su quel percorso, che avevano deciso di intraprendere su impulso del momento; era il percorso che avevano scartato il giorno precedente su consiglio della guardia alpina, ma poi l'avevano visto e avevano dovuto farlo.  
L'adrenalina era quello che scorreva nelle loro vene da sempre e, per soddisfarla, non dovevano fare altro che fare sport estremi. E ne avevano fatti diversi: bungee jumping, parapendio e immersione; a ognuno di loro era piaciuto uno più di un altro, ma li avvano fatti assieme.  
E poi erano arrivati all'arrampicata. Ci avevano messo un po', ad arrivarci, e quando finalmente l'avevano fatto si erano dati degli stupidi, perché la loro mamma, quando aveva la loro età, aveva fatto esattamente quello e glielo aveva raccontato, e raccontato, e raccontato, quando erano bambini.  
Jack rallentò un attimo, guardando in basso verso le sue due sorelle, prima di riportare lo sguardo davanti a sé: perdere la presa per disattenzione a una simile altezza non solo sarebbe stato alquanto sciocco, ma anche mortale, o comunque in grado di fargli male. Inoltre, era l'apripista e questo voleva dire che doveva prestare ancora più attenzione: il suo compito, infatti, era tastare il terreno, controllando quali appigli fossero più difficili, quali arbusti evitare e quali sporgenze fossero troppo friabili per poter reggere il loro peso; e di ogni cosa, avvisava le altre due.  
Mary, l'ultima a salire, nonostante fosse la più grande, osservava con attenzione i movimenti di suo fratello e sua sorella, pronta a fare presa se fosse successo qualcosa.  
«Mary!» chiamò Sarah, la più giovane e scatenata del gruppo. «Hai tu l'acqu-ah!» chiese, ma la sua distrazione la fece dondolare sul posto: un piede si era appoggiato su una sporgenza che, però, era friabile e aveva ceduto.  
«Reggiti!» esclamarono gli altri due; il giovane uomo si bloccò e osservò la maggiore velocizzarsi un poco per arrivare dalla più piccola, che, di nuovo appesa tranquillamente, ridacchiava per le reazioni dei due fratelli.  
«Sarah! Potevi scivolare!» la sgridò Mary, finalmente al suo fianco.  
«Oh, andiamo! Sapevo che non sarebbe successo nulla!» disse l'altra, scrollando virtualmente le spalle e ruotando gli occhi: a volte, essere la più piccola era faticoso.  
(No, essere la più piccola era sempre faticoso, soprattutto con quei due che sembravano anche peggio dei loro genitori: era tutto un 'non fare questo' e 'non fare quello', 'quello no, è pericoloso!'. E che pizza, neanche un po' di sano divertimento con quei due! Sapeva quello che faceva, tante grazie!)  
«Sarah, era impossibile saperlo!» cominciò a redarguirla Mary, ma Jack s'intromise (come sempre): «Fallo un'altra volta e torniamo indietro!»  
«E piantala! Non rompere le scatole, non sei mio padre!»  
«Sono tuo fratello maggiore, quindi posso!»  
«Vaffanbagno!!» esclamò la giovane, sempre più arrabbiata.  
«Smettetela! Siamo appesi a una parete, litigate dopo!» li fermò Mary prima che potessero mettersi a bisticciare seriamente (era sempre lei la voce della ragione; forse perché era la maggiore?).  
I due sbuffarono, ma tacquero e Sarah chiese un po' d'acqua; gli altri due (e lei anche, dopo che ebbe finito di bere) maneggiarono per un po' la magnesite, appesa nel sacchetto apposito dietro la schiena, prestando attenzione a mantenere l'equilibrio.  
«Ci siete?» chiese Jack, osservandole con la coda dell'occhio. Con un sorriso eccitato al cenno di assenso che ricevette da parte delle due ragazze, ricominciò a salire, tastando per bene gli appigli che trovava.  
Salirono in un silenzio concentrato per un'altra mezz'ora, superando diversi buchi nella roccia troppo piccoli per sostarci ma abbastanza solidi per utilizzarli come appigli; l'unico a interrompere, a volte, quel silenzio era Jack, che avvisava le sorelle da quale punto fosse meglio passare e quale fosse meglio evitare.  
Poi, il ragazzo vide una grotta più sopra, a circa una cinquantina di metri di distanza, che non era visibile prima perché nascosta da una sporgenza; fu immediatamente concordato che si sarebbero fermati lì per riposare un po' i muscoli. Con quell'obiettivo in mente, tutti e tre duplicarono i loro sforzi, desiderosi di rilassarsi per qualche minuto; ognuno di loro stava accuratamente evitando di pensare al fatto che, se la grotta non fosse stata in grado di contenerli tutti, non avrebbero potuto fermarsi proprio per niente.

«Jack!»

«Attente, qui non c'è una presa comoda, puntellate i piedi!»

«Mary!»

«Jack, non fare lo spericolato, non correre...»

«Sarah!»

«Mary! Sei una lumaca, sbrigati!»

«Dove siete?»

La grotta non era più molto distante, ormai, a Jack mancavano veramente pochi centimetri per raggiungerla, guardarci dentro e, forse, entrarci. Sarebbe stato estremamente contento di questo, fermarsi e rilassarsi, per poi guardarsi indietro, fino a vedere il terreno e pensare a quanto erano stati bravi.

«Ma cosa state facendo?!»

Ecco, aveva la mano destra nella grotta; si guardò attorno, cercando un punto su cui spostare prima un piede, poi l'altro, perché in quel momento era aggrappato solo grazie al piede destro e le due mani, mentre il piede sinistro era libero. Scambiò i piedi...

«Che disastro! Venite qui!»

... e ora era il destro a essere libero di appoggiarsi in una rientranza più sopra.  
Jack si diede una spinta, pronto a osservare la grotta...

... ma qualcuno lo prese dalla collottola e lo fece sedere.  
«Jack! Vi ho chiamato, ascoltatemi quando vi parlo!» esclamò Papà, osservandolo con riprovazione.  
Jack si guardò intorno: erano di nuovo a casa.  
Mary e Sarah, al suo fianco, lo guardavano, la prima triste e la seconda arrabbiata.  
A nessuno dei tre piaceva quando i loro giochi finivano bruscamente: si arrabbiavano, s'intristivano, s'indispettivano. Perché sapevano che mai più sarebbero riusciti a ricominciare, dovevano giocare di nuovo da capo! Avevano sempre detto a Papà di non interromperli, perché non potevano distrarsi, era questione di vita o di morte!  
«Ma Papà!» esclamò Jack, cercando di puntualizzare che non stavano facendo niente di male, solo giocando!  
«No, signorinello, niente papà! E voi, signorine» esclamò l'uomo, evidentemente arrabbiato. «Non fate quella faccia, avete sbagliato!»  
«Stavamo giocando...» provò a dire Mary, a cui si aggiunse immediatamente Sarah: «Elavamo annoiati!»  
Papà, però, sembrava non accettare le loro spiegazioni, non quella volta: «Ma vi sembra il modo di giocare? Strisciare per terra e sotto i mobili... per non parlare della farina!! Avete sparso farina per tutta la casa e stasera vengono i nonni a mangiare!» li sgridò. «A cosa vi serviva tutta quella farina? Non potevate usare qualcos'altro?»  
«No!» esclamò la piccola Sarah, quattro anni di testardaggine. «E' la maghesa.. maghesi... uffa!!» sbuffò, incrociando le braccia. «E' colpa tua!» urlò arrabbiata al Papà, che, semplicemente, alzò un sopracciglio, confuso.  
«... era la magnesite, Papà...» spiegò Mary, otto anni di responsabilità, mordendosi il labbro inferiore: sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fermare gli altri due.  
L'uomo, però, non diede segno di riconoscere quella parola.  
«Quella che usa Mamma quando va in montagna con i suoi amici, quando sale su e su e su, in verticale, ed è pericoloso, ma è anche divertente!» spiegò Jack, cinque anni di adrenalina, agitando le braccia come impazzito.  
«Vostra madre mi sente...» disse l'adulto. «Ora, castigo: aiutatemi a pulire! Se facciamo tutti assieme ci mettiamo poco! E stasera per voi niente dolce!»  
(Non ci misero poco a pulire: Sarah e Jack, impossibili da tenere fermi, non rimanevano concentrati abbastanza a lungo da aiutare Papà e Mary, ma poco importava, perché comunque si divertivano.  
Per cinque secondi, ma si divertivano, finché Papà non li prendeva per la collottola e li rimetteva al lavoro.  
Era più il tempo che passava a riprenderli che il tempo in cui pulivano).

«Allora...» esordì Mamma, sedendosi sul letto di Sarah.  
Era appena finita la cena, i tre monelli erano andati a letto senza dolce nonostante proteste, pianti e urla che non erano riusciti a smuovere il Papà, neanche con l'aiuto degli sguardi dei nonni.  
«Papà mi ha raccontato che avete avuto un'avventura!» esclamò, una luce divertita negli occhi.  
«Sì!» esclamò Jack, cominciando a saltare sul suo letto.  
«Arrampicavamo, Mamma! Come te!» spiegò Mary con un sorriso contento.  
«Sì! Eravamo blavissimi! I miliori di semple!» aggiunse Sarah, abbracciando la donna stretta stretta.  
«Era una parete ripidissimissimissimissima e altissimissimissimissima!!» spiegò Jack. «Io andavo per primo, dovevo guardare la strada! Ero bravissimo!»  
«Io di più!!» esclamò la più piccola, facendo una linguaccia al fratello che ricambiò di cuore.  
«C'erano degli appigli e, e delle rocce... e Sarah è quasi caduta!» continuò Jack, agitando le braccia e lasciandosi cadere sul letto in modo drammatico.  
Mamma ridacchio e osservò la bimba, ancora tra le sue braccia. «Non prestavi attenzione?»  
«Sì, invece! Sono brava, iooo!» cantilenò lei.  
«Stavano quasi per litigare sulla parete, Mamma!» ridacchiò Mary.  
«Ah, sì, non mi stupisce. E poi?»  
«E poi, e poi, c'ela una glotta!»  
«Dovevamo raggiungerla, Mamma!»  
«Sì, dovevamo! Io ero quasi arrivato, stavo per entrare, ma poi...»  
«... poi è arrivato Godzilla!» esclamò ridendo la maggiore dei tre bimbi, osservando con divertimento il genitore sulla porta.  
«Godzilla?» esclamò divertito la donna.  
«E così sarei Godzilla, eh?» chiese Papà dalla porta, fintamente arrabbiato, prima di avvicinarsi alla figlia più grande e cominciare a farle il solletico: «Ti faccio vedere io! Muahahaha!»  
Immediatamente, gli altri due saltarono giù dal letto ridendo e si lanciarono sul Papà. Ne nacque una lotta a colpi di solletico a cui si unì poi una battaglia con i cuscini che terminò tra le risate solo diversi minuti dopo.  
Le luci vennero spente dopo un bacio e la porta chiusa.  
«Buonanotte, arrampicatori».


End file.
